Server Rules
Section One - Trading / Scamming Trade scamming Trade Scamming commonly involves a player advertising the sale of a good at a lower than average price. The item will be placed up at the start of the trade with the amount agree, however just before accepting the first screen they may choose to switch out the good for something or lower value which looks visually similar. Trade Scamming in this form is NOT allowed on Notorious and will incur a punishment with valid video evidence. The severity of the punishment will depend on the amount scammed. Blackmarketing Blackmarketing involves the selling or buying of Notorious gold or items for other forms of currency. This includes but is not limited to: Trading RSGP to NotoriousGP/Items | Paypal to NotoriousGP/Items | 07GP to NotoriousGP/Items. The sale of Notorious Accounts for NotoriousGP/ RSGP / RS07 / Paypal is also illegal and will result in a permanent ban on all accounts involved. Money Doubling Money doubling is a type of giveaway which is dis-allowed on Notorious. It involves a player claiming to double your money if you trust them with your money first. This again falls under trust trade scamming and is non-refundable, however any users caught in the act will receive an automatic 2 day ban. If it is proved that money has been scammed then a lengthier punishment will be placed. Not only does this apply for money, but for other items too. Trust Trade Scamming A Trust Trade scam occurs when a player lends an item to another play on the grounds that the item will be returned at a later date. Refunds cannot be given for trust trade scams, however if sufficient proof is provided showing a player has indeed scammed an item during a trust trade a permanent ban will be placed on the scammers account(s). This rule also applies to any dicing games made - no refunds will be given but the user in question may be banned if they are proven to have scammed. Section Two - Botting / Macroing / Afking Using a BotClient Any form of third party program designed to play the game in the place of a player is not allowed. A Player must be actively playing the game and controlling the actions of his or her in-game character. Any person caught botting will be permanently removed from the game. Using a Macro/Third Party Program Any use of a third party program which is designed to give players an unfair advantage over others is dis-allowed on Notorious. This includes but is not limited to Bot programs, autoclickers and other macro programs. The only exception to this rule is an auto typer which must be set at a speed of 7 seconds or greater to prevent spam. Afk Training Afk training refers to a player who is training while not actively at his computer, often involving the use of a macro program. Whilst we understand that some people want to train combat this way, we do not condone the use of auto-clickers or botting programs. By all means do other things on your computer whilst you're killing NPCS, but don't simply walk away and let an auto clicker do the clicking for you. You are allowed to auto-click/macro so long as you are still on the game client actively, meaning we should be able to say hello and have you respond to us. Minigame Leeching Leeching is the act of a player who is not contributing to a mini-game. This basically means that you are not actively participating in the game and are only there to garner rewards. There are a variety of actions that can be considered leeching such as: Auto-clicking an object to remain active in-game, Attacking NPCs periodically to prevent inactivity timer from running out, AFKing anywhere in the mini-game and so on. For the first offence, you may be excused (up to the staff member) but will be kicked out of the game. If seen again with the same offence, you can be banned for up to 4 days. The punishment can become more severe if you are a repeat offender. Warnings do not have to be distributed to the players; it is up to you to know what the rules are and follow them. Please note Fight Pit boosting also falls under this category, any player caught intentionally killing their own accounts at the fight pits will be infracted. Note - Please note that this infraction can be placed on the main account as well if a player is found to be afking on their alternate accounts. Section Three - Bug Abuse Minor Bug Abuse The Abuse of low level bugs which do not affect the player/game/economy will carry a temporary ban which will increase in severity depending on the amount of times a player has been caught abusing the same bug. (Examples: No clipping, Calling familiar multiple times in combat) Major Bug abuse Abusing larger bugs which can affect the player/game/economy. Any player caught abusing major bugs or glitches will be permanently removed from the game on all accounts and will not be welcomed back to Notorious. Duping The use of any bug or glitch in order to duplicate goods is strictly prohibited. Any player caught abusing bugs or glitches in order to duplicate goods will be permanently removed from the game on all accounts and will not be welcomed back to Notorious. Submitting a fake hack refund / fake evidence A player caught making up own evidence to get another party banned/muted or faking a hack to obtain more wealth will be permanently removed from the game on the account they attempted to do so on. They will also be blacklisted so future attempts at refunds will be automatically denied. Section Four - Language Offensive Language The use of offensive language is allowed in moderation, however it can only be used in a way which is not targeted at another player. Exclamations such as "Shit" and "Fuck" may be used provided they are used in order to exclaim anger or frustration, however when aimed at a player this is not allowed and falls under the category of flaming and will be dealt as such. Racism and any form of bullying also falls within this category. Spamming Spamming often involves a Player typing a phrase or phrases in rapid succession and blocking up the chatbox, This often involves the use of an auto typer but is not limited to it. Advertising Any Player caught encouraging other players to join their server, or another private server or game will be automatically banned from the game. They will also not be welcomed back on any other accounts if they are caught repeatedly. Asking for personal details Asking another player for their IRL details or pestering for confidential information is disallowed if the other player has specifically asked for you not to do so. This is to ensure the privacy and safety of all players on our game. Staff impersonation Any player caught pretending to be a Notorious Staff Member will be dealt with accordingly, that is, a permanent ban on the account they have attempted to impersonate the said member and can face a possible IPBan which will permanently remove them from the game on all accounts. Leaking personal information Any player caught leaking the personal/confidential information of others will be automatically banned from the game with no questions asked. This rule is put in place to ensure the privacy and safety of all players on our game. Threats DDoS Threats DDos threats are taken very seriously and involve a player threatening to DDoS another player. While the actual DDoS may not take place, the threat itself is enough to warrant a ban depending on the severity of what was said and the number of times the player has been caught breaking this rule. Real Life Threats All forms of real life threats are disallowed on Notorious and any player caught threatening others with words such as "I hope you die IRL"" "I'll come stab you IRL" will be permanent banned on the account they have done so on. Hacking Threats Any player caught threatening another player with a hack or phrases such as "I'll hack your account" will be given a ban depending on the severity of what they have said. Mute/Ban Threat A player caught threatening other players with bans/mutes will be given a mute or ban depending on the nature of what they have said. Blackmailing Blackmailing refers to the act of Player A asking for money from Player B in order for Player A to desist in an action. Examples of blackmailing can be seen in "5b and I'll stop ragging you" or "5b and I won't post your IRL pic" Leaking IP addresses Any player caught leaking the IP address of another player will be permanent removed from the game and not welcomed back. This is to ensure the privacy and safety of all Notorious Players. Section Five - Account Account hacking Account hacking occurs when a player manages to gain the details of another account without the owners permission. Account hacking often involves but is not limited to a player taking items off an account and offloading it to their own personal account. Any player caught breaking this rule will be permanently banned and repeat offenders will not be welcomed back. Account selling This rule falls under blackmarketing Account Sharing Any player who chooses to share their account faces a ban should the player they are sharing with break the rules. Account sharing scams where a player xfers all the items to another account is also not refundable however can warrant in a ban of the scammer. Donating By donating you agree to the following: *You have permission to transfer the money *You will not charge back - doing this will cause an Ipban and your account to be reset *No refunds will be given, however if you have any problems with an item please feel free to contact a member of staff *You are not using any stolen or fraudulent means of paying, if this is the case you will be ipbanned and the authorities will be contacted *All and any prices on the store are subject to change at any time without any prior warning or notification